Pink Heroin
by Ominous-Advent
Summary: AU "Sex, Drugs, and Money.." He smirked and winked at the pinkette. "That's what it's all about!"


**-xx-**

The warm breeze blew through strawberry blonde locks as a young girl walked down the side walk through the town of Bodum. It was just Another day which meant another morning of class. She didn't hate going back and forth to class but she didn't particularly enjoy it either. It was just her way of passing time so she wouldn't have to sit around the house all day doing absolutely nothing. It seemed that life had become a routine for her which was very boring. For once she wished something spontaneous or out of the ordinary would occur. That way she would have something awesome to discuss with her friends for a change rather than just hearing about their stories.

Arriving at the train station, she looked up at the clock on the large display screen that read 8:07. She made it on time as usual now all there was to do is-

"Hey Serah!"

The pinkette turned her head in the direction the spry voice had come from. A smile shaped her pink lips when she recognized the person. "Oh hey Vanille what's up?"

The said red head stopped just inches away from the pinkette leaving her with barely any room to breath. She squealed and threw her arms around Serah's neck as if she hadn't seen her in years. "I'm great! You'll never guess what happened on my way over here!."

Serah shrugged. "I'm listening.."

The red-head squealed again and released the girl from her embrace and started talking. "Well I was just strolling along the beach shore see-"

"Hey stop right there!." A PSICOM officer called out to someone.

From the right, two guys sprinted as fast as their legs would allow them to through the large crowed of people gathered at the train station. Clashing into several and pushing others to the side. "Quick Yuj they're gaining on us!" One of them said.

Serah placed a hand over her mouth and chuckled a little bit at Vanille's story. She always found it amusing how Vanille reacted every time she would run into some random guy. "So, what did you say after he bumped into you?"

She suddenly froze and a blush ran from her ears and across the bridge of her nose. "Nothing really, I was transfixed honestly. He was so-"

"Move it! Move it! Move it!" The two guys said, still pushing through people to make their great escape from the PSICOM. "I'm running out of breath here boss man!." The one called Yuuj called out through huffs and puffs of breath. "Honestly, I don't see where all your stamina comes from!."

The lights signaling that the train was on its way flashed up above. The tooting sound of the locomotive could be heard.

"Really Vanille?" Serah rolled her eyes. It was funny how the red-head always got so over excited about boys but when it came to talking to them directly, she became all tongue tied and didn't know much of what to say. "So your mouth moved but you couldn't form words? You need my help. Did you at least get his name?"

She nodded. "Yea he said his name was-Serah watch out!"

"Huh!?"

"Outta the fucking way girl!."

The pinkette turned around but her reflex to move was too slow and she was shoved into the path of the on-coming train by a blue haired individual. At that moment everything seemed to be moving much slower than usual. Like she was in a warped world for a short period of time. Serah reached out to grab onto something and pulled onto the coat of another, the person who was trailing the blue haired male. He swiftly turned his head to the side and locked eyes with the strawberry blonde. Azure. clashed with cerulean. Serah gasped when she felt her grip on the male's coat slip and she suddenly started falling back towards the tracks and further into the path of the train. The bright headlights of the locomotive shined bright in her eyes and she could have sworn she saw her life flash before her in those short seconds. Yet she felt no pain, instead an rough tug to her arm before blacking out.

**-xx-**

"Serah!." She heard Vanille's voice echoing and felt a shake to her body several times. Strangely, her head was pounding and her body was trembling. From what? Fear most likely. But the pain, she wasn't sure. She almost died!. Wait, was she dead? Finally peeling open her eyes, she seen the face of Vanille staring down at her with a look of relief on her face. Serah sat up and placed her hand against her head groaning.

"Words can't even begin to express how scared I was for you!" Vanille shouted out at her. Vanille had the tendency to over exaggerate sometimes.

Serah still trying to recuperate, didn't really hear much of anything that her red-head friend had to say to her. She was still slightly disoriented and confused as to what just occurred. "I'm fine. Wh-what, what happened?" She asked in a delusional tone, worrying Vanille more than she already had been.

"What?" Vanille blinked several times and grabbed hold of Serah's shoulders. "Are you really asking that question? Someone came by and shoved you into the train tracks. If it wasn't for that blond haired guy pulling you out of the way, you'd probably be dead right now!"

Right!. It was like a lightbulb lit up in her head. Now it was all coming back. That blond haired guy. She blushed and stared down at the ground. The way he looked at her was like he'd seen a ghost or something equivalent. What could that have been about? "Where'd he go?" The pinkette asked suddenly which Vanille only shrugged. "I don't know. He seemed in a rush. All he said is for me to tell you to be more careful next time around."

Serah stood up from the ground and dusted herself off. What did he mean by that? She wasn't the one in the wrong that guy was!. "Yea well it's not like I'll see him again to give him a proper Thank you. After all if it wasn't for him I probably wouldn't even be here right now."

"True." Vanille responded. But it's all over now and you're okay thank Pulse, so let's not worry about it anymore. Yea?"

"Right.." Serah mumbled to herself quietly. And started walking towards the train along with the other passengers. Now that everything was alright the train was up and running again. Serah took a spot next to the window and Vanille sat right next to her. "So today is the last day of school then summer break! got any plans about what you're gonna do?"

Serah nodded her head. "Yeah. Lightning said that she's gonna take off those three months and we're going to spend a lot of time together." Her eye lit up at the thought of it and streak of happiness swept over her.

"Shocker. you actually got Lightning to take time off of work, How'd you manage to do that?"

The pinkette giggled as she combed her fingers through her hair. "Let's just say, it wasn't easy.." It had been much too long since her and Lightning had done anything together. So she was pretty glad. "What are you gonna do huh?"

The red-head's face pretty much told it all. It brightened up when her pink haired friend had asked. "Well Fang and I are going back home." Her smile grew larger "it's been a few years since we've been back home and we're sure our families miss us very much!."

"What's Pulse like anyway?" Serah asked. "I've heard stories and seen pictures of the beautiful scenery on the internet, but you can't believe everything you see right?"

'Please take yours seats this train is now departing. Next Stop is Eden Station..'

Vanille laughed. "Well as you said it is very beautiful. If you're a nature type person like me you'll love the Steppe portion of it. That's where Fang and I spend a large majority of our time. It's peaceful. We have cites and towns just like here on Cocoon. Not as advanced as up here but it's home! And of course we have our share of monsters but what place doesn't."

"Hmm.." The pink haired girl hummed happily. "Sounds nice. So what made you and Fang want to move up here to Cocoon then? I mean with all this advance in technology up here it has to be extremely different for the two of you."

Vanille nodded. "Different yes but not so much. We're not as advanced as you guys but we have technology down on Pulse too, so it wasn't that complicated."

Serah chuckled. "Well at least you weren't a complete alien then."

"Hey!" The red-head stuck her tongue out at the pinkette. "I'm not an alien!"

"Only kidding!."

**-xx-**

"I seen them go that way!" A soldier called out and chased in the direction he seen the two go.

Snow and Yuj ducked away in an alley with their backs pressed firmly against the concrete was to avoid being seen. They watched as PSICOM ran directly past their hiding location and kept in the direction they were headed.

"Man, that was close yo!" Yuj said and peaked around the corner to make sure all was clear. "We have to go back!"

Snow nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, but not right now, doing so will be too risky. PSICOM is probably still all over the station." He pulled his phone from his pocket and started dialing a number before putting it to his ear. "I'll send you and Maqui out for it tonight. Shit should be calm by then."

"What?!" The blue haired male stomped his foot against the ground in protest. "Why Maqui? No way man. Nuh-uh! He's so scary. Do you remember the last time you sent me out with him? We almost got killed!? I don't even see why he's with us, he's such a geek! Why can't Lebreau come with me?"

"I would send you with Lebreau but she's got her hands full with something else. Gadot would be another option to but he's also busy. So Maqui is the next candidate. I know he's not the bravest out of all of us but trust me, you're going to need him on this mission." The blond stated.

"And why can't you tag along with me?"

"Well I-"

"Yo!" A deep and edgy voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey what's up it's Snow."

"Ya timing couldn't have been betta," the man said. "I got someone here for ya, seems like one of Seifer's guys was tryin' to pull a fast one on us."

"Is that so.." Snow said with much irritation in his voice. He walked out the alleyway and into the open. His voice grew to a whisper. "Well, you know what to do," he said lowly. "And send the remaining back to Seifer and tell him it's a gift."

"I gotcha." The male waved his hand back at the two men that was standing behind him. All Snow could hear on the other side of the phone was screaming and cries of pain. "So ya order for the NEW came in earlier this morning. I'm sendin' one of my guys ya way. He should be there in a few days so keep a look out for him."

"Great! Will do."

"So what's da news on that shipment? You get it yet?"

"Nah." Snow said disappointed. "It got complicated but we'll have it by tonight that way we can get you your share." He explained.

"Iight, let me know if ya need back up. I'll send some guys ya way."

"Good look Barret, but we got it all under control on this end. But I'll get back to you if I do." He said before hanging up. He place the phone back into his coat and turned to Yuj who was coming out the alleyway. "Alright, so you know what you have to do right?"

Yuj nodded. "Got it boss man."

"Good, I'll call Maqui and let him know what's going on. I need you two to meet me at the hide out at exactly 7:00PM, no later."

"I got you." The blue haired male said.

"Good. Now we should probably split until later." Snow looked around and started parting away from his friend. "Just to avoid suspicion ya know."

"True.." Yuj said with a shrug. "Alright Snow, I'll catch you later." He said and ran off in another direction.

Snow sighed and started walking through the streets of Bodum. He never realized how boring things could be when there was nothing to do. He was always on the go and so busy there was never room for boredom. It's been that way ever since he was a teen. He's always done things his way, not caring about who it hurt, or how badly it affected others. Nothing could stop him, not even the law.

Whispers and pointing from others around him began to start. It was a common thing that he had grown used to over the years. The people in this town weren't too fond of him. Whenever he would walk through town most would stop and walk in a totally different direction to avoid walking past him. Others just ignored him and acted as if he didn't even exist. Snow was probably the nicest guy in town, to people who didn't cross him that is, he just made poor choices at the wrong time in the public, that made him look like a terrible person. So he was basically shunned by everyone, made out to be some hoodlum, but he wasn't. He just had a different way of living life, just as everyone else did. What was so wrong about that?

Snow tucked his arms behind his head and sighed. Cerulean optics stared up at the clear blues skies, watching as a few gulls flew across it chasing one another. It was a beautiful day out here but he didn't know what to do with it. Then- "Ah?!" Snow came to a sudden stop in the middle of the street. The stop was so abrupt that he almost tripped himself up. He remembered something.

_'That..girl.'_

That moment at the train station. Everything was transpiring so quickly, he had forgotten it just that fast. Snow closed his eyes and started walking again. He remembered her face, her eyes, and even the unique color of her hair. Then that look on her face when they looked at one another. She was..cute. Snow had his share of fun with woman, but it was never on a level of him wanting to be in a relationship with them. It was just sex. There were a few that got pretty attached but he blew them off fast. But this girl, from the moment they made eye contact with one another, Snow felt an immediate connection.

"Aye man, what are ya blind?!" A young teen shouted at Snow when he bumped him. "Watch where ya goin'!"

Snow said nothing to the kid and just gave him a threatening glare that sent him running off scared.

The blond male shook his head. Why the hell was he standing here thinking about relationships for? He wasn't that type of guy. Relationships were too time consuming and he didn't have room for it. He recalled a time when him and Lebreau went through a phase and tried dating one another. It didn't work. They ended their relationship and remained friends. "Yeah.." He laughed at himself for being silly.

Snow turned down a street corner that broke off into the Bodum beach area. Naturally this place would be crowded at this time of the year. Dozens of adults and children were here. The adults talking Amongst one another and sipping drinks while the children ran around building sand castles and played down at the water. Screams of boy and laughter filled his ears but he just walked on by and headed towards the bar that was just ahead.

The blond walked inside and took a seat at the counter. He layed his head down and raised his hand up. "Let me get two shots of Devil Springs."

"Coming right up!" The bar maid said and reached under the counter. She placed two shot glasses in front of the male then grabbed the bottle off the shelf. "What's going on with you that you're asking for this?"

Snow pick his head up and watched the woman pour his requested drink into the shot glasses. "Just a stressful day." He responded.

The woman placed the bottle back in the shelf and watched as the man took down the two shots without any hesitation. A guy beside him scrunched up his face and shuddered. " A stressful day?!" The barmaid questioned. "It's only 9:30 the day just started Snow."

"Yeah Lebreau well, Yuj and I got chased by PSICOM." He stated and leaned over the bar counter to whisper. "And it pushed us back on receiving, you-know-what." He sat back.

"Oh.." Was all the barmaid could say at that second but came up with something else. "I told you to let me handle it last night. But you insisted on-"

"I know I know!" He said waving her off. "Rub it in my face why don't ya."

She smirked. "So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm handling it." Was all he said. "I'll fill you in more on it later."

"You better." The barmaid said.

**-xx-**

"Alright class books open and and paper out." The teacher said as she walked around the class room and laid a study packet on each of the students desks. "As you all know, next week is the week of exams. This packet I'm providing you with covers all of the material we went over this semester. I suggest you thoroughly go through everything on here, for it will be on the final." The teacher stressed.

"Goodness this thing is thick!." Vanille said to Serah who was sitting in front of her.

The pinkette chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I know right? You wanna be my Study buddy? We can do this together."

"Sure thing!" The two friends slapped each other hi-five which drew the teacher's attention.

"Ms. Farron and Ms. Dia, is there something more important than this exam that the two of you are discussing?"

"Uhm, no miss, not at all." Serah spoke up.

"Then I suggest the two of you get busy." She said then sat down at her desk.

Vanille and Serah both rolled their eyes and started collecting their books. The two stood from their desks and walked for the door. "We're going to the study hall."

The teacher only nodded and sent the two on their way.

"So," Vanille said as she walked along side her friend. "I never got to finish my story about the guy I ran into!"

"I'm listening!" Serah said, faking her enthusiasm.

The red-head squealed. "Well where did I leave off.." She tapped her chin with her finger. "Ah! That's right, his name! Well he told me that his name was Hope. He also said that he was from Palumpolum and was stationed here in Bodum."

"Stationed?" Serah questioned recognizing the use of the word. "Wait, so he's in the military?"

Vanille nodded. "Yep! He's a PSICOM officer."

"I don't know Vanille..he sounds a little old for you.." Serah stated.

"He's not! He's only nineteen."

"Nineteen and he's a PSICOM officer?!" Lightning was twenty-one and she was just a Sergeant in the Guardian Corp. She was never into joining PSICOM but she remembered Lightning telling her that the required age to be one was twenty-five. "You sure he isn't lying? You have to be a certain age to join PSICOM and nineteen is not the lucky number. Guys will lie about anything to impress a female Vanille."

Vanille shrugged. "He sounded pretty honest to me. If he wasn't being truthful I would have picked up on it quickly. I'm good at that type of thing."

"If you say so. Just don't be upset wen you find out about his lies." The pinkette chuckled. "I'll be there to comfort you and all but then I'll say I told you so!" She laughed and received a nudge from Vanille. "You're awful!" The red-head commented. Friends don't so that! You're supposed to wish me luck you jerk!"

"Oh!" Serah placed a hand up over her lips. "I'm sorry, good luck Vanille."

The green eyed girl glared. "Now your just being sarcastic!"

"No I was serious.." Serah stated simply.

"Oh whatever meanie." Vanille folded her arms and turned her head away from Serah. "You're getting the silent treatment for the rest of the day!"

"What?! That's how you're going to be Vanille, really." She frowned and gave the girl sad eyes. "I was only-" Serah quickly cut herself off when her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar looking person. "Vanille..?" She held out her arms and placed her books on top of The red-heads.

"H-hey! What ate you doing," the girl's arms started to shake from the extra weight of Serah's books along with her own. "This is heavy!"

"I'll be right back!" The pinkette said quickly, ignoring her complaining friend. The person she was going after had blond hair and he was pretty tall. Serah didn't get to see all the features of the person who saved her but she did remember these key features. He was also wearing a black coat. And so was this guy. It had to be him. Serah had no idea that he even attended this' school. She never remembered seeing him around here. "H-hey!" The pinkette called out and reaching for the male's arm. She pulled the male's attention and he swiftly turned around. But much to Serah's dismay, the face of this guy didn't match the one of her savior's. "Oops.."

"Oh hey there Serah! What's up." Te guy said and flashed her a smile. "Need something?"

"Uh-uhm no, no. I apologize Loral, I mistook you for someone.." She let go of his arm and started stepping back. "For someone else.." She smiled sheepishly then waved back at him. "I'll see you later!" She turned to Vanille and her face dropped to a frown. The red-head beamed with excitement. She knew what that was about without having to ask. "Hmm, you're looking for him. Aren't you?!"

"Wh-what?!" Serah snatched her books from her friend and covered her face with her free hand. She was blushing. "I have no idea what you're talking about.."

"Oh don't play dumb with me. So you just randomly run up to a male with blond hair and grab his arm? Haha! Admit it Serah. You're looking for the guy from the station!"

She was caught and she knew it. She just didn't feel like admitting it. Vanille would get all mushy and excited about it. She didn't want to make a big deal over it. "Vanille no I'm not.."

"Riiiiight." Vanille pushed. "You can keep telling yourself that."

"And I'll let you continue to believe what you want to believe." Serah said as the two came to a stop in front of the studying hall.

"Ah!" Vanille exclaimed and pushed the door shut just before Serah could open it all the way. "How about we ditch and go look for the guy, I'm sure he lives somewhere around Bodum. What do you say?"

"What?! No Vanille." She huffed. "Would you just drop it? Besides Lightning would kill me if she found out I was skipping school. I'd never hear the end of it!"

"It's not even a normal school day. Everyone else is leaving early. I don't want to stay here! Come on. Look we don't even have to go look for the guy we can just go have fun somewhere. Com'on if you go I promise I'll leave you alone about the guy."

Serah sighed. She honestly didn't feel like being at the school either. Spending long hours studying was too much. Then there was no type of break in between except for lunch hour. "Your a bad influence on me you know that?"

"Yay!" The red-head cheered. "This is about to be the best day ever!"

"Hey there Vanille what cha up to." A male with shoulder length brown hair spoke out as he walked up to the duo. He then looked over at the pinkette and scratched the back of his head. He was suddenly nervous now. "Hiya..Serah."

"hey Noel." Serah said and smiled kindly at the male. Vanille's smile was much brighter with a hint if mischief hidden within it. "Nice!" She shouted and pulled the brunet's arm. "Just the guy we need. You know your timing couldn't have been any better!"

"Heh, well what can I say, that's just the type of person I am. Time is everything with me." He laughed nervously and looked at the pinkette once again. Serah arched a curious brow at him and looked away. "Anyway,what's up?"

"Well Serah and I are ditching school to go hang out. You seem to know all the good hangout spots so you wanna come!?"

"Funny that you should ask me that. I was about to leave this place myself. I'm not staying here to do nothing all day. Sure let's go!"

"Ah!" Vanille clasped her hands together and trend to Serah who still didn't look too enthused about this whole idea. "You hear that Serah!" She tree her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Let's go!" She pulled the girl's arm and yanked her along. Noel followed right behind.

"Vanille I-I don't know. I'm having second thoughts about this.." Serah said to her friend. Maybe staying at school wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"Stop worrying so much. Aren't you the one who said that you wanted something exciting in your life to occur? Well this is it, that spontaneity, that rush, that excitement!"

Noel nodded. "Yeah, she's right. You're just nervous because it's you're first time doing something like this." He rested his hand on her shoulder. "But don't worry after this, you're gonna wanna do it all the time!"

"Yup Yup! So Noel where to?" Vanille asked. She pushed open the front door and stepped outside.

The brunet thought for a few seconds. "Well, where are you trying to go exactly, I know a lot of places and Cocoon is pretty big you know."

"Surprise us!"

"Well I was thinking that maybe-"

While Noel and Vanille was discussing where they should go for the day, Serah's phone started to buzz in her pocket. "Hmm?.." She pulled the device out and instantly became worried when she saw the name on the caller ID. "Uh-uhm..g-guys" she looked at the two and put her finger to her lips. "Shh! Shh! It's Lightning!" The girl clicked the answer key and stepped off to the side away from her friends. "Hey Light, what's the matter?" Lightning ne'er called her in the middle of her school day. She started to worry that the school contacted her. It was only five minutes and they weren't even completely away from the school yet.

"Serah.." The woman said in her usual bland tone.

The pinkette started to sweat. Lightning always sounded this way but to Serah, her voice sounded just a tad bit different. like she was disappointed. "Ye-yes.."

"Are you coming straight home after school?" She asked.

Serah's nervousness faded and she released a breath of relief. So she didn't know what she was up to. She really needed to stop being such worry wart. "Uhm, I didn't plan to Vanille and I was going to hang out for a bit. But if you need me to I will. Why, is there something wrong Lightning? Oh no, you're not sick are you?"

"No Serah my health is fine. I just need to talk to you about something and it's important."

"Important?" What could it be? Now she was worried. "Well then I'm coming now."

"No Serah finish-" Lightning stopped when she heard the tone in her ear, and hung up.

"Guys," Serah said as she put her phone back into her pocket. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Lightning needs me right now.

Noel frowned.

"What!?" Vanille's happy expression also faded. But her's wasn't nearly as tragic as Noel's. "Can't it wait? Noel was just telling me about this awesome place! You have to stay!"

The pinkette wanted to, but with what Lightning told her, she couldn't. She wouldn't be able to have any fun or enjoy herself because she'd be too busy wondering what's so important that Lightning had to tell her. "I'm sorry guys, maybe another time. I promise! I'll catch up with you guys later!"

**-xx-**

The pinkette wasted no time in getting home. She had ran from the school and straight to the train station, and she was still running even though she wasn't that far from home now. What could it be that Lightning had to tell her? She didn't sound upset, mad, or anything for that matter. Then again that was Lightning's response to everything. It could be the death of a family member or a close friend, Lightning wouldn't show one sign of sadness or mourning. If she did it was in private because Serah has never seen it.

Finally reaching her home, Serah quickly opened the door and stepped inside. Lightning was right there. The young pinkette fell to her knees gasping and huffing for air as she tried to catch her breath from all the running she had done. Lightning looked down at her sister and raised an eyebrow. "You ran?" She asked simply. She was wishing that the girl took her time since the news she had to deliver to her was bad. "I told you to wait until after school." The woman scolded lightly.

"It so-sounded important." Serah said, still trying to catch her breath. "That's why I-I came so soon." She stood up from the floor and walked over to the sofa where she plopped down across it.

It was important but not so important that it couldn't wait. Lightning really didn't want to tell the girl. Her initial plan was to just let Serah find out on her own. But that would probably lead to the younger to hating her and never speaking to her again. Lightning wanted to avoid that. Worst cases, this approach would have Serah mad at her for a bit but not hating her. The older pinkette walked over to the sofa and sat down next to her sister that was still sprawled out across it. "Serah, sit up. We need to talk."

"Ugh.." She groaned but didn't move. "But I'm comfortable. I can still hear you lying like this. You can start."

"I need to know I have your full attention."

"You do Light I'm listening.."

The woman was really in no mood for arguing so she just started with what she had to say. "One of my comrades were seriously injured today on an assigned mission. It'll take months before he makes a full recovery.." She looked at the younger who waved her had to show she was listening.

"You're sad about it aren't you?" Serah asked. She sprung up on the couch and looked at her sister. She smiled. "So you came to me to ask how to deal with it?"

"Wh-what no I'm not-" she sighed. "No Serah I'm not sad, nor was I finished with what I was saying."

"Oh.." She laid back down. "Continue.."

"You see, he was assigned to another mission that he was supposed to take on tomorrow. Him and six others. But now that he's hurt, someone else was signed up to take his place.."

Serah slowly sat up upon hearing this. Her stomach twisted up in knots and she blankly looked at her sister. Somehow she knew what was coming next. "No.." She shook her head. "No!"

"Serah I have to Amador asked me to-"

"Couldn't you have said no!?" The younger sprung up off the sofa. "This isn't fair, you promised that we'd-"

"Serah I know I-" She felt extremely bad now. Lightning just wanted to punch herself. "There was no one else left that could do it. I wouldn't have agreed otherwise."

"I can't believe you.," Serah said sadly and turned away from the older. "How long..?"

"I'm not sure.." Lightning responded and bit her tongue afterwards. "Could be several months.."

"Several months.." Serah was completely devastated. What was she going to do for an X amount of months? Including her summer months. With Lightning gone, and her here, how was anything going to function correctly? She was independent at times but how was she going to manage her home? She didn't know the first thing about bills or whatever other assets that came with the responsibility. "I'm going to spend my summer working hmm. Well better start looking for a job."

Lightning clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth and rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Serah. The military will be covering everything while I'm gone."

While she was gone. Those words gave Serah chills. The younger shivered. She had everything planned out in her head. How her and Lightning would spend her three summer months. Now all those plans have been washed down the drain. "Guess we'll never get to be sisters the way we used to huh?" Serah frowned. Before their parents died, her and lightning used to have a normal life. Living the way any other person would. Now it's this. Serah barely sees Lightning and when she does, they don't speak about anything, it's just silence. She hated this type of relationship they had with one another but it didn't seem like it was about to change at all. "Fine, leave then. I don't care. That's all you do anyway.." She huffed and looked down at the floor. "I'll be JUST fine."

Lightning had nothing else to say. She knew that saying anything further would only dig a deeper hole for herself so she just kept everything else to herself. "I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you alright."

"Tch, yeah in the next lifetime.." Serah mumbled and stood up from the sofa. "I'm going out for a little while. Maybe I'll find something I can get into for the next three months or, or!" The front door slid open and Serah looked back at her sister with anger in her eyes. "Or maybe I'll go and try to make some new friends!" The girl finished and stormed out of her home.

**-xx-**

"Dude what is that?" Yuj asked while watching Maqui finish piecing together some contraption that he had been building for months now.

The blond haired boy pulled the safety mask up from over his face and smiled, while admiring his work. He placed the blow torch down on a metal table next to his left leg and turned to Yuj. "What's it look like man?! It's a highly advanced velocycle. That's what it is. I took apart an average one and revamped it with my own touch-ups. A lot of the extra pieces I got from the military's junk yard."

"How'd you manage to get in there?! You know that area is off limits right?"

Maqui shrugged and smirked slyly. "I have connections. People I know to smuggle me things I need."

"And since when did a geek like you join the dark side?"

"I have wants and needs just like anyone else does you know. Don't let my geeky demeanor fool you friend." Maqui said and pulled the safety mask off his head and sat it down on the floor. "So Snow called me earlier. He told me that you're mission was a bust cause you got caught up in PSICOM."

Yuj nodded. "Yeah, but we're going back for it tonight. And when I say "we" I mean you and I."

"What?!" The boy quickly whirled around. "No way! Snow didn't tell me that he just said he needed me for techy purposes when he called. No man I'm not doing it! Remember last time?!" Images of those towering men surrounding the two of them flashed across Maqui's mind. The guns they had pointed at their faces and those stone cold expression. He thought that was the last day he would ever see. "I-I can't do it man this mission is ten times more risky than the other one, if it's not done right there is no doubt we'll be killed!"

"Can't think like that Maqui. We're the best!" He grabbed his friend's shoulder. "We've done this type of thing on several different occasions and-"

"Yeah but it was either you and Snow, or you and Lebreau, or Gadot!"

"True, but it's me and you now. Yeah we had a bad one last time, it's bound to happen not every operation can run smoothly. But I have a good feeling about this one. We got this." He smiled. "Trust me. Once you see how smooth this one goes, you'll be hooked."

"I don't know man.."

"Yeah well you don't necessarily have a choice. Snow said to meet at the hideout at 7:00 tonight. Don't be late Maqui. And bring some handy gadgets too!" Yuj said to the male and left the garage.

"But I don't wanna do this!" He complained, but it went unheard. The blond male picked up a wrench and threw it across the garage. He despised being pulled into Snow's plans. He didn't mind helping when it came to developing gadgets that were needed but actually participating in operations scared Maqui. He was never the tough guy and didn't want to be. Lebreau and the others may have been into that type of lifestyle but he preferred being in the background. However if push ever came to shove and he was the only one left to rely on, he'd come through. Snow and the other's were his friends and he would never turn his back on them in a tight situation.

"Ooh!" A childish voice exclaimed. Maqui was almost startled by it. "Wow!" A little girl with hazel eyes and silver-ish blue hair ran up to the velocycle that the blond was working on. Her eyes beamed with obvious admiration and excitement. "This is awesome! Can I ride! Can I ride?!" She asked, jumping up and down with joy.

Maqui smiled and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uhm, I don't know Ice you'll have to get your brother's approval first."

"Snow wouldn't care!" She said and hopped up on to of the mobile. "Just one ride?!" She asked again and started fiddling with some of the buttons.

"H-hey Ice get down! Don't do that!"

"Ooh what's this do?!" The girl turned the key in the ignition and the velocycle's engine hummed to life. "Oh yay!" The mobile rose from the ground and floated up into the air. "Aaand we have lift off!"

"Ice!" Maqui hung from the back of the device as the rose higher and higher into the air. How did this little girl know how to work this thing? "Ice, turn it off now!" He demanded.

The little girl giggled. "No way, the fun is just starting!" She pushed the lever on the side and put it into drive mode. "Hang on tight Maqui!" She pushed down on the gas and the velocycle zoomed out of the garage.

"Aaahhhhh!" The blond screamed as he helplessly tried his best to hold on to the fast moving mobile. The velocycle zoomed across the sky at a velocity over 100mph. "Ice!"

"Whoo-hoo!" She laughed and took her hands off the wheel. "Look Maqui no hands!" She giggled again the quickly grabbed hold of the wheel. She remembered when she was a little younger and Snow did this. "Aaand going down!"

People on the beach pointed up at the sky while others fled to move out of the way as the velocycle came appending down and racing across the beach, blowing sand and dust everywhere.

"Ice!" Maqui screamed out as he got dragged along the beach. Chairs and tables were quickly being evacuated by the occupants of the beach. "Hit the breaks!"

"No!" She pressed on the gas again and the engine roared. She turned the wheel hard to the right, yanking Maqui who lost his grip and was flung into the water. "Yahoo!" She yanked the wheel towards her and the velocycle swooped up into the air again.

Maqui sprung up out of the water and shook out his golden locks before frantically looking around, trying to spot the girl. "Ice get-" his eyes grew huge and his mouth fell agape. The vehicle started to smoke from the back and the cycle suddenly stopped in mid-air. "Oh no! Snow's gonna kill me!" He ran from the water as fast as he could calling the girl's name.

"Hmm..?" She turned the key in the ignition but the engine kept stalling. "Ah?!" The cycle soon started to fall from the sky and she panicked. "N-yah! Maqui! Maqui! Help! Help!"

The people on the beach mumbled and watched in worry as the vehicle was falling from the sky. Maqui pushed through the crowd of people as he rushed his way to save the girl. He could only imagine what the hell Snow would do to him if he showed up with ice hurt. Snow would destroy him! "I'm coming I-" the blond stopped when something, no someone caught his eye. The blond looked off the side and quickly noticed that there was a girl walking in the direction in which the velocycle was falling. "Oh no!" He looked up at Ice then back at the girl. "Damn! Hey!" He called out and waved his hands up in the air in hopes that she would see him. "Heeey!"

"I can't believe her.." Serah mumbled quietly. Lightning had broken her promise and she wasn't sure if she would ever forgive her for it. Now what was she going to do this summer? Vanille was going to Pulse with Fang and all her other friends had plans of their own. She was going to be the only one who wasn't having fun over the break. "Well, story of my life.." She said with a deep sigh.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

"Huh?" Serah was pulled from her thoughts by the shouting voice. She looked from the ground to see a guy running towards her, and he was pointing up at the sky. "Wh-what?"

"No stop look-"

_CRASH!_

The velocycle crashed against the ground. The impact threw both Serah and Maqui back in the opposite direction. Smoke surrounded the vehicle as pieces started falling off, some catching fire. Maqui was the first to budge. He slowly sat up from the ground and tried to collect his thoughts. It didn't take long when he seen the smoking vehicle. "Oh no. Ice!" He quickly ran to the velocycle. "Ice ice!"

"Wooooah!" The girl jumped from the driver's seat, covered in oil and dirt but unharmed. "That was amazing!" She said with enthusiasm. "You gotta let me do this again sometime!" She flashed a toothy grin at the blond.

Maqui released a relieved sigh. He was just happy that she was okay. He looked over at what used to be the velocycle that he worked so hard to put together. "Oh well..at least I know it worked. I'll just start all over from scratch again."

"Again! Again!" Ice shouted joyfully and ran across the beach. "Wait until I tell Snow this!"

"No Ice wait!" He reached out for the girl but she was already gone. "You..can't tell.." He sighed and hung his head. Hopefully Snow wouldn't hurt him for putting his sister in danger, even though it wasn't his fault to begin with.

Serah groaned lowly and started to stir. Maqui quickly turned and looked off to the side. He had completely forgot that she was even there, being so worried for Ice's safety. "Hey, " He called and walked to the pinkette's side. "Are you o-" Maqui stopped his sentence when he noticed something. His eyes focused on the girl's left arm, where there was blood running down from a wound. A piece of metal was wedged into her bicep. "Oh Eden.."

"Hm..?" She sat up and pressed her left had against her head. She didn't even feel the wound at all. Her head was just spinning from the sudden event that just occurred. "Wh-what.." She blinked a few times to clear her bleary vision an when she was finally able to see, her eyes fell upon the male's terrified ones. Puzzled, Serah tilted her head and blinked. What was he starting at? "Uhm..hey-"

Maqui said nothing and just pointed at her arm in which Serah slowly turned her to look. "What, what's-" when her eyes saw what he saw, The pinkette freaked out. "What! How! When huh! Wh-what..wha.." Right then, she fainted.


End file.
